1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a folding chair, and more particularly to a folding chair with an improved folding mechanism.
2. Related Art
As well known in the art, a folding chair is a light portable chair that can be folded and stored in a stack or row. Folding chairs are frequently used for temporary seating situations such as parties, ceremonies, concerts and the like. Folding chairs are mostly made of hard plastic, metal or wood with pivots to allow folding.
Depending on the pivot locations, folding chairs may be divided into two major categories: pivot under seat level and pivot at (or above) seat level. The pivot under seat level category may be further divided into minor categories such as a side X stool, a side X chair, a front X chair and the like. As shown in FIG. 1(a), a side X stool has two X shaped legs aligned with a piece of cloth between. FIG. 1(b) shows a side X chair, of which the supports for the backrest and the front feet are invariably the same part. The seat for the side X chair is collapsed with the sidebars, either downwards between the front legs, or upwards to align between back sidebars. As shown in FIG. 1(c), the front X chair is essentially a side-x stool with a backrest. The “pivot at (or above) seat level” category typically includes a triangle shape folding chair, which is the most common type of folding chairs. As shown in FIG. 1(d), the seat of the triangle shape folding chair automatically aligns between the back supports, and the support for the backrest and the front legs are the same part.
The aforementioned conventional folding chairs, however, suffer from one or more drawbacks such as being bulky, trouble-prone, unreliable in use, and visually unattractive. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved folding chair design that is less bulky, less trouble-prone, more reliable, and more visually attractive.